Stuck on Talyn
by Pheasant Plucker
Summary: Aeryn and Crais are stuck on Talyn. Crais needs help with an educational matter, but as usual, Aeryn is not in a helping mood. Easter present for Auraladen who requested "Whimpering Crais".
1. Chapter 1

**Auraladen and I have agreed that it's much healthier to exchange porn rather than chocolate at Easter. It's also a far better symbol of fertility and rebirth. She ordered whimpering Crais, with Aeryn. Here it is.**

* * *

"I'm here for Talyn, nothing more."

Aeryn was angry. Aeryn was always angry, but this time she had a reason. She was stuck. Stuck on Talyn with only Crais. Crais was hard to read, and she didn't like hard to read.

"So am I"

Crais was also far from happy, Aeryn was a dangerous traitor, but now, so was he. But worse, her mere presence made everything difficult. She filled him to the point of distraction with thoughts and instincts that were not required.

"I wish I could believe that."

"As do I"

They stood side by side, tense, staring straight ahead, out the huge window of Talyn's main control deck. This couldn't last long, but it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Crais knew he was playing with fire, although he didn't know the phrase, when he rose from his bed, dressed and made his way to Aeryn's chosen quarters. He expected to be shot at, not hit. But for reasons unknown, he was willing to risk both. Rounding the doorway he saw Aeryn, aiming a pulse pistol at his face. He was not surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"I merely wished to speak to you."

She lowered the pistol.

"Why?"

"I have a question…" He said, quite brightly, as if sneaking into a female officer's quarters in the middle of the night was routine.

"Go on" she said cautiously

"What have you learned from the human?"

"Nothing, what could I learn from the human?"

"I have heard he has… Talents." said Crais, walking over slowly and perching as politely as possible on the end of her bed "He understands the mind in a more intimate way. I wish to learn."

"He can't help you with Talyn. If you're going to pilot him yourself, you'll need to understand him yourself. The human can't help you."

"What about you? He understands you. Perhaps I wash to do the same."

"We're not talking about me" She said patiently

"I am"

"I know what you want. You don't want to understand, you just want"

He looked directly at her for the first time and growled "I do"

They stared at each other in a stalemate for a moment before Aeryn pounced, bowling him over onto his back, straddling him and holding his arms flat on the bed, above his head.

"Is this what you want?"

"Aeryn…"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes"

"Good"

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 - Trousers

She roughly pulled his boots off, then undid his trousers as he lay, excited, breathless, submitting to her will, running his hands slowly, reverently up her sides. But Aeryn was always a better and quicker soldier, as Crais was about to realize.

She pulled away his trousers, then his underwear, paying no attention to anything revealed underneath. He should have known then.

She threw them toward his head, then pulled herself back up on him, he groaned at the sensation, and the anticipation of more. He was truly distracted. She pressed his hands above his head, then taking them on one hand, kissed him roughly, while deftly wrapping his underwear around his arms. He didn't even feel it until she grabbed the fabric between his wrists with her fists, pulling the figure eight tight. She pulled back from the kiss to watch him struggle.

And struggle he did, but with his hands pinned above his head, and a strong woman straddling his hips, he had no hope. She watched him struggle, trying not to smirk, for a few moments before speaking.

"I thought it is what you wanted" She said aggressively.

Again, they stared in a stalemate, him looking angrily up at her, her smirking down at him, knowing that by succumbing to anger, he was already submitting. She rolled her hips and he let out a plaintive little cry.

"Yes! …Yes" He'd thought he had a suitably witty and commanding answer in mind, but when he opened his mouth, he discovered he was wrong.

"Good" she said, short and firm, moving up his body. She sat over his shoulders as she tied a leg of his pants where her fist was holding. He nipped and chewed at the crotch of her leather pants. She tried not to moan and she firmly tied the other leg of his trousers over the side of the bed.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hot, Slick, Feminine

It's not possible to soak through leather, but crotches have seams. He could taste her, hot, slick, feminine, it was enough that if he'd had any sort of control, he wouldn't any more. He opened his mouth to her, sucking desperately at the thick, tight barrier between them, mind begging for access, mouth far too busy to ask.

Aeryn, having finished tying, was on her hands and knees, failing to her urges, panting, clawing the bed and grinding against his mouth. After enjoying this for long enough to become truly frustrated, Aeryn spun herself around, leaving the object of Crais's desire suspended directly above his eyes, just out of reach. He was quickly distracted from his torment when she finally began to pay attention to the fruits of her efforts. Attention in long, slow, sensuous strokes, apparently not ending at any sort of… throat. Her movement was torturously slow to his desperate body, but appreciated by his sensually needy mind. He knew nothing he could do or say would positively affect his situation, nor would his mouth be able to do anything but gasp, whimper and try to bite at her, just out of his reach.

Again Aeryn's frustration took over and without stopping the cruel actions of her mouth, she took her hand down to her belt, easily throwing it aside, then nimbly unbuttoning her leather pants. She dived quickly off him and pulled off her pants, then knelt on the bed beside him, well out of reach as she slowly unzipped her shiny black leather vest.

With a sadistic one-sided smirk, carefully staying well out of range of any way her could get to her, she slowly ran her hand down her freshly naked body, touching everything he wished he could. He watched in silence, with an expression of absolute, desperate, hungry pain as she slowly pleasured herself with two strong, slender fingers, gradually running them up and down her slippery, soft slit.

Finally, she took her silky wet hand and traced it from the top of his forehead, painfully slowly down to the tip of his nose as he breathlessly pushed up to meet it, then unhurriedly to his eagerly waiting lips and fervent tongue.


	4. Chapter 4 - Pleasure, Pain, Validation

Crais whimpered involuntarily as Aeryn pulled away the hand he was so eagerly licking, then moaned into her mouth which was suddenly on his. She nipped and bit at him as he tried to use his tongue, she was delighted when he didn't stop. Rewarding him, and bowing to the forceful demands of her body, she crawled over him, slowly, gently as they kissed. She softly grasped his throbbingly hard rod and, holding it firmly, swiftly placed herself down on it, crying out as she did.

Quickly, roughly, she rocked her hips on him, screaming into the shoulder she was ferociously biting, unable to restrain her own body. Crais lay forcibly engrossed in the intense pain and pleasure of his body, and the all-consuming disbelief and validation in his mind as Aeryn tormented his whole body into un-ignorable sensations of sex, pleasuring his body with hers, while crushing his flesh with her teeth.

Suddenly she changed her mind and her pace, regaining control, leaning back to ride him hard, digging her nails into his thighs. Staring him directly in his fierce eyes, she took her hand to where they joined, teased him with her fingers, then moved them up just a little, stroking herself dextrously as he watched in awe. Her contracting body and her obvious pleasure eroded the last of the control he'd forgotten he had. He came hard, screaming and shaking in pure, uninhibited, animalistic sex.

Slowly recovering from his orgasm, Crais felt a strong need to take control, but tied down and feeling Aeryn's strong body tightening around him, her hands clawing hard at his chest and thigh, he could not deny his enjoyment of his current situation. Aeryn screamed and dug her nails deeply into him, drawing blood, then collapsed onto his chest, puffing.


	5. Chapter 5 - Not Such A Bad Thing

Aeryn untied Crais, threw his clothes at him and zipped her vest back on. She sat upright, legs crossed, as if they'd just been having a conversation, and she was waiting for him to either say something or leave.

"Have I answered your question?"

"With great skill. Thank you." He said seriously as he finished righting his clothing. He got up to leave, as he was clearly expected to do, but while walking away from her, he turned. In a blink he was on her, pinning her wrists to the bed, her body under him, he bucked his hips and bit her neck, then growled in her ear.

"Next time"

Arching beneath him she whispered "Yes!" then, regaining her control, she looked him in the eye and said "But not the time after."

He kissed her savagely as she melted under him.

"You have a deal." He said, standing up, turning neatly and leaving the room.

Being stuck on Talyn no longer seemed like a particularly bad thing to anyone.


End file.
